1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an operation lever structure of a lever switch and particularly to an operation lever structure of a combination switch for an automobile.
2. Background Information
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2000-322982 and No. 2000-195380 disclose an operation lever structure of a lever switch for a vehicle, for example, a combination switch for an automobile as the related art as shown in FIG. 5-FIG. 9.
An operation lever 1, as shown in FIG. 5-FIG. 9, is equipped with a substantially cylindrical knob 2, a substantially cylindrical lever guide 3 inserted into the knob 2, a pair of rotation knobs 5, 6 rotatably supported through a stationary knob 4 in a tip of the lever guide 3, and harnesses 7 inserted between an inner surface 2a of the knob 2 and an outer surface 3a of the lever guide 3.
As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, ribs 3b are formed integrating with and projecting from the outer surface 3a of the lever guide 3 at an upper and center part, and both of a left hand side and a right hand side in the outer surface 3a thereof where the ribs 3b extend to the inner surface 2a of the knob 2, as well as a pair of guide ribs 3c, 3c are formed projecting from and integrating with a lower part of the outer surface 3a of the lever guide 3 where the pair of the guide ribs 3c, 3c extend to the inner surface 2a of the knob 2. Harnesses 7 are inserted in a space defined by the outer surface 3a of the lever guide 3, the pair of the guide ribs 3c, 3c, and the inner surface 2a of the knob 2.
A connector 8 secured to an end of the harnesses 7 is connected to a terminal (not shown) in a side of the rotation knob 6 and another end of the harnesses 7 is connected to a combination switch 9 and the like.
However, a base of the lever guide 3 is mounted to a combination switch 9, thereby to carry out a switching connection with various functions based upon operating the knob 2 into which the lever guide 3 is inserted, in the right and left directions, as well as the upward and downward directions.